Mermaid Melody Power
by jazminlp
Summary: esta es mi tercera temporada del anime porque viene un visitante especial espero que lo disfruten
1. la llegada

Mermaid Melody Power

Holis soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primera historia y es mucha,

NOTA:Melody es como una mini reina del mar ya verán por qué bueno aquí viene.

**Capítulo 1: LA LLEGADA**

Nikora y Madame Taki estaban viendo su bola mágica hasta que Nikora dijo:

**-Los reinos de los abismos han hecho una rebelión la reina del mar está en guerra.- ¿¡Quiere que la ayudemos!?-**dijo Madame Taki**-no es eso mira-, quiere que….¡Cuidamos a su hija!-**gritaron .Y fueron a buscar a las chicas para avisarles, ya que se habían ido de compras.

**En las orillas de la playa:**

Kaito estaba practicando surf .Pero algo llamo su atención una luz blanca brillaba y la luz hizo que se cayera, se acercó poco a poco y vio que era una…Adivinen a ….NIÑA (con los rasgos de la reina del mar) Kaito alterado fue pensando que se estaba ahogando pero vio que tenía cola él pensó:

_Qué raro si todas las princesas sirenas ya se reunieron_**-oye tú.**

Esto ocasión que la pequeña volteara y se sonrojara al ver que kaito era muuuyyy guapo :

**Ho..Hola ¿Qui...quién eres?** –dijo la pequeña simplemente respondio con una sonrisa y le dijo:

**¿Quieres acompañarme por un jugo yo invito?****- **a la pequeña se le ilumino el rostro y afirmo con la cabeza.

Se escabulleron para que no vieran su cola pero la niña dijo:

**-espera...Mira….."Transformación por el poder de la perla arcoíris .perla bríndame tu poder y quítame la cola, acción"**

Y la niña aun en el agua ya no tenía cola, kaito impactado y pensando que tipo de sirena será esta .La guio hasta un restaurante y pidieron un jugo de fresa. La pequeña le explico todo recordando su historia:

"**Soy la hija de la reina del mar, los reinos de los abismos atacaron, mi madre junto un ejército, pero no sabía dónde mandarme ya que mi poder es igual que el de ella, recordó que todos las princesas sirenas están acá donde una dichosa chica llamada Nikora y me tengo que quedar aquí….la extraño mucho."**

Con eso concluyo, kaito vio que se le derramaban unas lágrimas se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla provocando que se alegrara y que se pusiera le dijo:

**¿Y cómo te llamas?**-ella le respondio-**Melody, y tú te llamas kaito, verdad ¿tienes novia?**-**Si, Y que tal pregunta haces, esas no son dignas para la princesa del océano, ** rieron y se sentaron afuera.

** te contare, si, si tengo novia**** (Melody, lo escuchaba atenta pero con la cara de coraje)****-Enserio y tiene como que ¿14?-****si porque.****bueno yo también puedo tener 14"Transformacion, perla arcoíris bríndame tu poder, cambio de edad ¡14!, acción "**

Y se convirtió en una linda y bella chica de 14 años kaito la vio y pidió explicaciones pero ella abrazo su brazo como una niña y el sonrió de pronto se escuchó una voz muy familiar (Adivinen je je):

**-Kaito me voy a ponerme más guapa para ti y tú con otra chica.** Dijo luchia le dijo que no es lo que ella cree. Mientras las otras de chismosas escuchando. La supuesta pequeña soltó a kaito se puso cara a cara con luchia y le dijo:** Con que esta es mi contrincante bueno no es mucho. ****Oye kaito es mi novio.**Melody llena de coraje chasqueo los dedos y volvió a su edad original y dijo:** Bueno según la regla de las princesas sirenas no es tuyo hasta que te cases,amiga.**las chicas se regocijaron de ternura al ver a una niña de 11 años peleando contra luchia por luchia se mataba de la risa por que la pequeña no tenía fue hasta la niña y la tomo de los hombros la niña volvió a chasquear los dedos provocando que luchia se electrocutara y que todos se rieran hasta kaito,de pronto Nikora llego .Llamo a todas y les conto la misma historia que Melody le conto a le dijo:

**Hola me llamo Nikora, segura tu madre te conto de mí, bueno ella es Hanon, Rina, Karen, Coco, Noel y** **como ya conoces Luchia**** (por si acaso Sara y Seira no están) bueno****…ven vamos al hotel perla.**

Pero melody no se separaba de kaito las chicas la miraron con ternura menos luchia, kaito convenció a melody de ir sin el, mientras se despedían Melody iba caminando de la mano de Nikora, mientras que las demás (menos luchia) veían su linda y tierna cara de bebe, en el camino la pequeña tomo confianza, faltaba poco fue corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió con fuerza no podía espera, vio globos por todas partes y corrió a abrazar a un pingüinito ¡qué lindo! Dijo Karen tiro una piedra que había visto y ya no quería, pero este cayo en la cabeza de hippo.

-**Que golpe-****abrió los ojos y vio a melody frente a él, ella se acercó y puso su frente contra la de él, este se quedó inmóvil, simplemente no podía moverse.**** Perdona por estrujarte no sabía que eras humano y veo que no tienes fiebre-****¿Que te hizo pensar eso?****-bueno…es que estas rojo, completamente rojo-****¡que…!**

**Les gusto pues continuara si veo sus comentarios bueno, aquí les dejo el suspenso:**

**¿Hippo se enamoró? ¿Melody cambiara sus vidas?**

**Descúbranlo el próximo episodio de Mermaid Melody Power.**


	2. el recuerdo y un primer beso

Hoola agradezco este comentario pensé que nadie había leído esto, miren este comentario:

_Luchia Nanami __6/10/13. chapter 1_

_Continua me ha gustado mucho por favor no me dejes en ascuas, anda que tienes talento y me parece muy interesante la historia_

Bueno pues gracias aquí viene el siguiente capi.

En este capi aparece Makoto si no lo recuerdan es el primo de kaito y aparece en el episodio "primer y pequeño amor" (cap. 21)

**Capítulo 2: el recuerdo y un primer beso:**

_La aqua Regina estaba viendo a su niña, Melody, de 5 años, la pequeña dijo:_

_**Mamá…, mamá - si mi amor –estas muy despistada te pasa algo-no mi amor… (Pensando)…. Sabes recuerdas el mar de la princesa rosa-¿Cuál?-el que fuiste hace un año y la robaste la atención en su cumpleaños-ahhhh-puedes ir un rato a la orilla de ese mar-porque mami-quiero que lo veas, nada más –bueno. **__Dijo un tanto temerosa_

_En la playa:_

_Todo era hermoso Melody saco la cabeza y vio a un chico dibujando el mar MELODY LO MIRABA, Hasta que la pluma de la suerte del chico (también collar) lo tomo un ave y lo arrojo al mar, el pequeño se puso a llorar:_

_**Es tuyo-dijo melody (transformada en humana)-sí, gracias-y este le sonrió provocando que melody se sonroje y sentándose a su lado dijo-que lindo dibujo tienes talento-**__antes de que el niño pudiera agradecerle una ola los empapo y a melody le apareció la cola. El pequeño sorprendido le dijo –__**con que una sirena, bueno… ¡no llores! (ya que por el"descubrimiento" se puso a llorar) ten y le dio una flor-gran. Gracias ten y **__en su collar-lápiz coloco un diamante celeste que era el mismo que tenía incrustado en su perla. De pronto otra ola los mojo y ella pensó- el mar, algo le pasa (ya que gaito empezó su plan)__** tengo que me, pero…prométeme una cosa, no me olvides, y sigue practicando el dibujo tienes talento.**__ Y concluyo con una sonrisa se metió al mar pero antes se sentó sobre una roca y canto:_

_Su velo extiende ya__  
__El alba que espere,__  
__Apaga la vela__  
__Ven conmigo y bésame.___

_En la luna secreta juntos los dos__  
__A la luz violeta mirándonos,__  
__Sientes y siento la música__  
__Del viento arrullándonos.___

_Ahora estoy segura ya si,__  
__Sin miedo y sin inquietud,__  
__Estar contigo es lo que elegí__  
__Eres tú solo puedes ser tú___

_Al desjuntar el sol__  
__Hay algo especial__  
__Y es que ocurrió__  
__El milagro del amor._

_**Adiós-adiós, mi sirena (por si acaso melody a esa edad se peinaba como luchia)**_

….

**¡No, no te vayas ¡ahhh! …..fue un sueño.**

_bueno acabo de llegar ayer recuerdo al pinguihumano ,al fastidio de luchia y a…kaaiiitooo… ahhhh._

**Claro el horario –**se puso de pie y se resbalo con algo-**señorita melody no sea cruel-perdon ,sorry ,gomen,lo lamento pero me tengo que ir-¿en pijama?-ahí, gracias hippo.**i se puso un bello vestido blanco y morado playero_** –adiós -siguela,pero como humano-**_dijo madam taki-** vale-**contesto hippo,de pronto aperecio melody de la nada y dijo –**en serio pues gracias, me llevas esto porfis.**poniendo cara de niña triste ,**bueno –**contesto hippo suspirando –**¡genial **grito melody

**En la playa**:

Hippo estaba cargando una flor muy especial ,mientras Melody buscaba a Kaito ella había traido un picnic,no podía esperar y se escapo de la mano de hippo ,comenzó a correr por la playa y se choco con un niño y cayo ,(por suerte no le paso nada a su picnic )**perdona –dijo este pero quedo viendo la cara de melody ya que le parecían familiar-no , no ,no fue mi culpa,gomen pero tengo que irme bay.**y nuestra pequeña se levanto agarro su bolsa y se fue corriendo .

Y sintió que alguien le agarro el brazo-**señorita melody,no se escape asi pues-perdon –**y sonrio hippo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa sonrisa risueña ,tierna e dejar de ver su sonrisa dijo-**ese no es kaito-es cierto ,¡kaito!-hola melody como estas pequeña-**dijo kaito –**te quiero presentar a alguien-si…**respondio melody con las mejillas sonrojadas-**Makoto ven aquí (vino el chico con el que melody se tropezó)este es mi primo Makoto –**Melody salio del trace kaito y dijo **mucho gusto -**con su sonrisa risueña que hizo que makoto se ruborizara, hicieron el supuesto"saludo empresarial" es decir de mano ,pero , cuando se tocaron ambos **sintieron algo** familiar ,sintieron como si todo los que lo rodeaban no estaban ,se miraban fijamente y melody noto un collar muy familiar(adivenen ) ERA EL COLLAR DEL SUEÑO.

Mientras tanto (en la realidad)a Hippo no le gustaba verlos asi hasta que no aguanto mas y dijo

**-señorita melody (sacudiéndola )-perdon creo que me perdi,**al momento en el que hippo la sacudiose sallio el collar donde estaba su perla ,el niño pensó_:__**sera esta mi sirena**_.

Todos se sentaron en la orilla ,melody puso una manta en la arena y saco sus vasijas con suchi , oniguiri , unos tempura y un rico sobá (para los que no saben es comida japonesa el suchi son como rollos de arroz rellenos el oniguiri es algo parecido ,el tempura son como torrejitas con verdura y el sobà es una sopa, les soy sincera no he provado niguno de estos platillos ,jejejee)

**Muy bien hippo di ahhhh-¡que¡-vamos anda di ahhh-ahhhhh**-y se comio un pedaso de sushi pero sus mejillas estaban rojas- kaito ,makoto quieren probar…perdón esque no sabia que hiban a ser dos pues yo solo prepare uno-**descuida podemos compartir verdad makoto** –eh...si-pues que bien respondio melody con una sonrisa y en un dos por tres estaba atada al brazo de kaito mientras hippo y makoto la veian con ternura hasta que se percataron de como lo miraba el otro , luego ,se miraron fijamente con la mirada de rivalidad del anime,kaito lo noto y dijo **quieren hacer castillos de arena-si me encantan ….(susurrándole a hippo,aunque los demás lo escucharon)¿Qué son castillos de arena?-**y hippo y makoto se cayeron al estilo anime ,mientras kaito le dijo –**yo te ayudare-**a melody se le ilumino la cara y lo abrazo .

Limpiaron todo y kaito dijo -**necesitamos agua-yo la traigo-gracias hippo **dijo melody-**yo también**-añadio makoto los hicieron una competencia de ver quien traía mas ,pero al final reunieron 10 cubetas quedaran exaustos aunque la revalidad siguió apostaron el postre del otro para quien hacia el mejor castillo de arena .

Por su parte melody aprendia rápido e hizo una replica exacta de su palacio por el cual Makoto y Hippo le dieron su postre por que al verlo se desmallaron y kaito con melody se rieron(aunque kaito no hizo mucho)**oigan y porque el postre-por nada señorita melody-**contesto hippo suspirando y volvieron a casa(es decir hotel perla amigos).

Melody se puso su pijana decidida a dormir y Hippo la acompaño y cerro la puerta pero escucho un canto proveniente de la habitacion pero como si estuviera llorando Hippo abrió la puerta y vio a melody cantando en el balcon y viendo la luna a la mitad de la canción se tiro al piso y lloro desconsoladamente diciendo lentamente -.**te…te extra…tra…ño ma…dre-**Hippo al verla se conpadecio y fue a su lado le agarro un hombro como signo de comprensión y ella lo abrazo por la cintura lo que ocasiono que se sonrajara pero pensó _**este no es el momento para cosas asi ,tengo que apoyarla **_–y respondio al abrazo la alejo y seco sus lagrimas diciéndole que todo hiba a estar bien se pararon y melody vio una luz conocida.

Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro se separo de hippo fue al balcón y pobre hippo que no entendia nada la siguió muy preocupado y vio que estaba en el piso y corriendo a la playa-**sigela-pero madam taki-anda-**el asintió con la cabeza y la siguió .

Por su parte melody se metio al mar se poso sobre esa roca que le traía tantos recuerdos y canto :

_Su velo extiende ya__  
__El alba que espere,__  
__Apaga la vela__  
__Ven conmigo y bésame.___

_En la luna secreta juntos los dos__  
__A la luz violeta mirándonos,__  
__Sientes y siento la música__  
__Del viento arrullándonos.___

_Ahora estoy segura ya si,__  
__Sin miedo y sin inquietud,__  
__Estar contigo es lo que elegí__  
__Eres tú solo puedes ser tú___

_Al desjuntar el sol__  
__Hay algo especial__  
__Y es que ocurrió__  
__El milagro del amor._

Algien muy especial lo escucho :**Makoto a donde vas ….y trae para haca mi mascara **–dijo kaito makoto salio corriendo a la playa y vio a su sirena ,se metio al mar y fue hasta la roca –**tu..-ese collar …eres tu.**

Hippo al ver como estaban pensó que no debía interrumpir con sus celos asi que se golpeo la cabeza para convertirse en pingüino (ya que como pingüino se podía controlar).y se quedo viendo la escena.

Mientras makoto y melody se veian fijamente con las mejillas ruborizadasy no lo pudieron evitar y se besaron(makoto seguía pensando que melody era su sirena,mientras melody no sabia quien era por la masara con la que estaba jugando cuando se escapo de la casa de kaito).

**Bueno ahí termina la historia hagan sus apuesta : hippo x melody ,makoto x melody.**

**Bueno si veo comentarios positivos subo el siguiente**

**Si quieren escuchar la canción que es de mermaid melody aquí está el URL:** ** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=wDjbFvxW-ic**

**SUSPENSO:**

**¿Hippo y makoto son rivales en el amor? ¿Con cuál se quedara melody?**

**Descúbranlo el próximo episodio de mermaid melody power**


	3. un poder que hay que proteger

**Holis este es mi tercer capi y quiero aclarar un comentario:**

**Para los que piensan que hippo debe estar con la pinguina pipi a mí no me parece ya que hippo no es pingüino un sino un humano y perdón por lo que voy a decir pero NOOOO le interesan otros pingüinos en su forma humana, ya que como humano es un adolecente muy responsable y como pingüino más serio o al menos desde mi punto de vista **

**Bueno aquí va**

**CAPITULO 3: un poder que hay que proteger**

**Recuerdo de hippo:**

"_Recuerdo que vi cómo se besaban pero por suerte era pingüino ya que así soy más maduro, bueno los vi darse solo un beso y luego se sentaron en la orilla, melody junto con el mocoso de makoto se durmieron, melody se apoyaba al el hombro de makoto y el en su cabeza y así se quedaron dormidos como era tarde me golpie y como humano la tuve que cargar para llevarla a casa sin que el mocoso se diera cuenta y la deje en su cama__**."**_

**Eso fue lo que paso madame taki –muy bien pero una pregunta , porque viniste acá-(con una gotita al estilo anime)quiero saber….quiero saber si…. ¡lo que siento es amor!-**madame taki estaba perpleja y le dijo-**harías todo por ella –si-no resistes verla con otro-si-quisieras que este a tu lado-si-bueno lo que sientes si es AMOR-pero no me dará un consejo ,una ayuda o algo-bueno.-que-ahora que lo recuerdo… ten- **y le dio un uniforme de escolar-**que es esto –como te importa tanto acompáñala al colegio y duerme un rato que son las cinco de la mañana.**

Pero en vez de dormir agarro una silla la puso a un costado de la cama de melody y la observo durante una hora. ya eran las seis y él ya estaba vestido y justamente iba a tocar a melody para que despierte pero no fue necesario la mano de hippo estaba a un milímetro y ella abrió los ojos y salto de la cama, hippo se asustó y grito: **tranquilízate te tienes que bañar** –**bueno**-y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa ,estaba en los tres botones y hippo todo rojo grito-**que…que haces-si tanto te molesta porque no sales de la habitación, acaso la puerta esta con llave-**regaño melody haciendo que hippo bajara la cabeza y que se fuera de la habitación ,mientras melody se rio en un tono un poquito burlón .

Luchia estaba a punto de entrar al baño pero melody le gano y en el portón le saco la lengua y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Después de unos minutos salió del baño con el uniforme puesto y le pregunto a hippo la clásica pregunta -**¿Cómo me veo?-**hippo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dijo –**te…te ves muy….tierna melody-lo sé-**y se rio con esa risita tan tierna que todos las demás princesas dijeron-**ahhhhh, que tierna.**

**Hippo vas a ir a la escuela –**pregunta hanon**-s…si-que bien-**melody abrazo a hippo de sorpresa **bueno vamos-**dijo melody-**pero tienen clases a las 7:30 no a las 7-lo sé- entonces -solo cosas- **y se llevó a hippo.

**A donde vamos-**pregunto hippo-**solo sígueme….y es aquí-esta es ….la casa de kaito-**y melody solo lo miro sonrojada y hippo comprendió de inmediato cual eran sus intenciones,se abrió la puerta y melody grito alegremente-¡**kaito! –melody que haces acá-vine con hippo para acompañarte a la escuela-que amable pero no tenías que…-**antes de que terminara la frase melody ya estaba colgada de su brazo y kaito comprendió por su mirada que no iba a volver hasta acompañarlo al colegio,kaito suspiro y dijo-**vale-yyaaii-**dijo melody saltando –**makoto, ven y baja ya nos vamos-**makoto saco la cabeza por la ventana para regañar a kaito pero al ver a melody rompió todos los records de la gravedad y velocidad ,luego de unos 10 segundos ya estaba abajo ,listo y limpio .Pero al bajar noto algo horripilante… …melody estaba del brazo de hippo y se miraron con esa "mirada" hasta "sacar chispas" empezaron a caminar.

Caminando kaito y makoto empezaron a hablar ,ya que melody estaba cantando una canción adelante del grupo hippo iba detrás viéndola y kaito con makoto al final :**pensé que no te ibas a despertar –bueno…-fue por la pequeña ,verdad-¡no como puedes decir eso!-pasa algo-**intervino melody lo que provoco un susto a makoto **-makoto estas bien…porque todos los chicos que conozco se ponen rojos-e…estoy ro…rojo-¿es normal en los hombres?-**pregunto melody a kaito-**mmm mas o menos-**y se rio aunque melody no entendió nada de nada.

Escucharon unos ladridos era un perro y no estaba de buen humor makoto se puso delante de todos y dijo-**yo los protegeré-**algo creído pero el perro ladro más fuerte y él se puso …bueno no se puso corrió detrás de kaito, luego hippo interrumpió y dijo-**tú no sabes cómo hacerlo-**el perro volvió a ladrar y este se puso detrás de melody ,ya que recordó algo que le paso con un perro cuando era pingüino ,kaito dijo:** retrocedamos no sabemos que nos puede hacer … ¡melody No te muevas!-de que hablas es una lindura-**cuando melody lo toco el perro se tranquilizó mientras todos la miraban con cara de QUE –**que en serio, vamos-**(por si acaso las sirenas pueden hablar con los animales marinos ,pero melody puede hablar con marinos y terrestres) y se fue corriendo con el perro al costado mientras los demás la seguían .

Melody entro en un callejón y cuando los demás entraron vieron que en una caja había un montón de perritos recién nacidos-**en serio, lo lamento mucho-que paso melody-kaito lo que pasa es que ellos son perros acróbatas de un circo ,los bebes tienen una semana el dueño los tiro a la calle y necesitan refugio…ustedes no conocen donde podemos conseguir refugio-la verdad…**-pensó kaito-**donde , donde-el señor maki busca entretenimiento en su café -pues vamos-pero…-**no le alcanzo el tiempo de terminar la frase ya que se fue corriendo y la tuvieron que seguir toco la puerta y el señor maki respondió-**hola pequeña te he visto en algún lugar-soy la …sobrina de nikora-entonces en que te puedo servir-le gustaría adoptar a estos perritos-pueden hacer trucos –si-**los dejos en el piso e hicieron todo truco de volteretas y saltos-**que bien cuanto quieres-noo,no me malentienda se los voy a regalar-bueno pero cuando vengas te dare un descuento si-gracias, adiós señor –que tierna…¡me dijo señor!**-y entro a su casa para ver si no estaba viejo(ja ja ja)

En el salón de clases de luchia:

**Señorito kaito porque llega tan tarde –perdón profe, tuve que hacer algo importante –bueno siéntate.**

En el salón de 6to de primaria:

**Bueno niños hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor y di tu nombre-hola soy melody aquaregina y a partir de hoy estaré en su clase espero que seamos buenos amigos.-gracias toma asiento al lado de…Makoto-si…. (Susurrando) oye makoto no sabía que eras de mi edad-en serio….te puedo preguntar algo-sí que cosa-y ese tipo de hippo –él es mayor que yo por…dos años-**y se rio un poco.

En la hora del receso:

**Muy bien hippo ten –**y le dio un pase –**con esto podrás pasar al lado de pequeños para que vayas con tu prima-sí, gracias.**

Hippo mostro su pase y entro en el jardín de los pequeños bueno es solo hasta los 11 años. melody buscaba a hippo y lo vio en una banca le dijo:** ten - gra-gracias-antes de comer me dejarías hacer algo –claro-**melody corrió hasta la reja la trepo , salto al otro lado y se convirtió en una chica de 14 años hippo la siguió pero la encontró en el suelo –**que paso melody -no lo encuentro-no encuentras que-traje un almuerzo para kaito,pero no lo encuentro-estas llorando-(a melody se le había escapado una lagrimita)no ya estoy grande como para llorar por cosas así-**y sonrió esto ocasionó que hippo agache la cabeza y la diera su almuerzo-**dáselo-pero..-descuida no tengo tanta hambre-gra...gracias –mira hay esta –**melody se acerco y se lo dio –**melody...te volviste a transformar de edad-si pero-hay… bueno pues gracias.**

**Kaito,mira lo que traje no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para sacarlo de la mochila de me...lo...dy…..hola melody-tu-je je je era una broma-luchia me la vas a pagar-**chasqueo los dedos y a luchia la cayo un rayoy le quito el almuerzo sano y salvo y se lo entrego a hippo sonriéndole **–vamos a comer hippo ,adiós luchia ,je je je-**y volvió llego hasta la reja(aun con 14 años)-**hola preciosa ,que haces tan sola por aquí-**dijo un chico de 14 con sus amigos-**yo ehh yo…-oigan dejadla en paz –miren es el pequeño de hippo jaja-**en eso hippo le golpeo el tobillo a los tres y cuendo volteo melody no estaba –**hipo.. que me pasa-**dijo melody temerosa el ver que estaba flotando en el aire hasta que poco a poco se calmó y llego al piso ,cuando bajo fue corriendo con hippo hasta llegar a la reja .Pero no la tuvo que trepar ya que hizo un salto mortal que nunca había hecho y paso por encima y se fueron corriendo.

Llegaron a la banca del principio y tanto hippo como melody estaban sorprendidos por el salto mortal hasta que melody rompió el silencio –**como hize eso-si tu no sabes yo menos –**respondio hippo mientras estaba comiendo,melody se relajo y no le tomo la menor importancia ,comio rápido ,se paro y dijo**-gracias por todo-no tienes que agrade..**pero le beso la mejilla ,no con las intenciones de "te amo" sino como un amigo hippo no se podía mover nunca había sentido algo asi-**bueno te veo mas tarde si hippo-s..si-bien bay –**y se fuem mientras caminaba pensaba-_**tal vez visite a kaito y le haga unos pastelillos y..-**_se tropezó con algo miro al suelo y era makoto tirado en el piso como una estatua-**makoto …makoto** –trato 2 veces mas pero como no reaccionaba se fue-makoto estaba asi por que vio el "beso" y bueno se desmallo esa era la razón .

Hippo seguía perplejo por el beso pero se paro y se fue ,pero como melody se tropezó con makoto (aun como estatua)**oye mocoso ten mas cuidado-tu te tropezaste conmigo hippo-y tu que hacias en el suelo-yo..yo…¡y tu que haces recibiendo besos!-hippo se me olvido darte… que están haciendo-** intervino melody**-na..nada -si..solo cosas de ..co..Compa..Dres. verdad- s…si-bueno ,voy a mi salón ,bay-**y se fue-**te salvaste hippo se karate –y yo judo.**

**En el salón de clases de melody:**

**Hola soy Taro Micksuki he vuelto del extranjero y sere su profesor de música …hey señorita esta escuchando señorita…melody-emmh…si profe-bueno de que estoy hablando-de.. ehmmm-se esta presentando-**le susurro makoto-**la.. presentación –**dijo rescandose la cabeza-**bueno,por lo menos se que estas atenta,melody…bueno como eres nueva ven aca adelante y dinos tu talento-¿talento?-si como por ejemplo, makoto que toco la guitarra o akari que toco el triangulo y asi sucesivamente cada uno toca un instrumento-bueno..-ven,ven elige un instrumento y muestrano-**se acercó y había una gran cantidad de de instrumentos** ,**y elegio una flauta y toco le presentación de la canción **daiji no tarabako o cofre del tesoro **en español termino la presentación y rápidamente se coloco detrás del piano y empezó cantar

**Aqui flotamos sobre el mar azul  
dejate balancear  
por las olas  
¡como un tul!  
Un beso al viento mandare  
para ti  
notarás,sentirás  
que esa brisa huele a mi.**  
agarro la guitarra y toco mientras seguía cantando

**Porque no puedo acercarme a ti  
aunque estóy  
a punto de rosarte  
quiero saber  
que tu  
sientes igual que yo  
y poder  
asi alcanzarte.  
Que he de hacer  
con esta llave  
abre el cofre  
del tesoro  
abrocha tu alma **

Y ahora la batería(esta chica hace de todo)  
**muy bajito di  
te quiero.  
Para mi,lo significa todo  
y no es dificil de decir  
te quiero  
quiero oír.**

Todos estaban boquiabiertos esta chica tocaba guitarra, piano, flauta, batería y encima cantaba hermoso,-**bueno pequeña melody cantas hermoso, y creo que hablo por todos no dejaste,bueno un fuerte aplauso por favor-**con eso todos aplaudieron.

Toco el timbre y melody se fue sin saber que hippo la estaba buscando como loco** .**hippo despues de preguntar a todos los compañeros de melody no le quedo mas opcion que preguntarle a makoto-**oye mocoso no has visto a melody –mocoso me dices, y tu perdiste a la niña –**le respondio molesto mientras hippo se rascaba la cabeza-**bueno la vi irse , me dijo que se iba al hotel y luego se fue corriendo-que alivio.-**y hippo se fue corriendo al hotel perla.

Cuando llego vio a una chica muy linda cantando una bello cancion y al notar la presencia de hippo se detuvo y dijo **– hippo porque llegas tan tarde -¡buenno porque yo te estuve buscando!-enserio entonces discúlpame , pero me voy - a donde te…-**la pequeña no le dejo-o terminar la frase ya que se fue corriendo con una bolsa de tela llena de pastelillos de choco-chocolate pero se detuvo y dijo-**mas te vale que no me sigas eh hippo-la sigo verdad si-**le respondio madam taki .

Melody llego a la casa de kaito y toco la puerta kaito abrio y vio a melody con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas –**hola princesita como estas-b..bien emm traje unos pastelillos y..-quisieras pasar-¡claro que si!-**exclamo melody y entro a la casa-**makoto baja que tenemos visitas-**dijo kaito-**este chico,apuesto que se quedo dormido-descuida ,ah mira voy a preparar algo de te de jazmin(**ya que yo ,la talentosa escritora** ,**me llamo jazmin asi que es mi te entendieron…ja ja ja ,perdon perdon mejor sigo)**bueno lo voy a preparar-no tienes que..-.**no le dejo terminar ya que se habia ido corriendo a la cocina en eso bajo makoto con el pelo despeinado-**kaito porque gritas asi ,me despertaste a mi y a mugi(**un osito de peluche que tenia)-**oye asi no la vas a conquistar**- dijo riendo-**a que te refie-el azucar-**intervino melody ,en ese momento makoto comprendio lo que kaito queria decir-**hola makoto-**makoto se quedo viendola a los ojos mientras melody tenia las mejillas rojas hasta que dijo-**que lindo peluche-**makoto tiro el peluche al aire con las mejillas rojas-**bueno,oye makoto tu tambien quieres te-si por favor –**melody si dirigio nuevamente a la cocina.

Melody no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos de makoto hasta que vio un gorro muy familiar-**hippo te dije que no me siguieras-literalmente señorita melody se lo dijo a la "version" humana-**dijo con una gotita estilo anime-**es igual** –dijo melody mientras golpeaba la cabeza de hippo con una revista para que se convirtiera en humano(ya que antes de ir se convirtio en pinguibaby…mentira en pingüino )-**que hare contigo hippo ..bueno canbiando de tema ven i pasa ,como castigo me ayudaras a preparar el …que pasa-melody quedate ahí.**

Hippo entro por la ventana y vio que la perla de melody estaba brillando y flotando de pronto su perlaradar empezo a volverse loco y una gran mancha negra lo inundaba .poco a poco la perla hizo flotar a melody la cual salio de la casa como un rayo mientras hippo fue a avisar a las otras chicas.

En el hotel:

Hippo entro de improviso-**chicas algo viene-que cosa hippo-no lo se miren-**y les enseño su radar una mancha negra se acercaba a todas las perlas-**nikora que es eso –**pregunto rina-**la verdad chicas ,no lo se…hippo y melody-bueno esta…donde esta-donde fue el ultimo lugar donde la viste-bueno estabamos en la casa de kaito y..-**fue interrupido por luchia-**como que estaban e la casa de kaito ,ay esa niña me va a dar dolor de cabeza-bueno como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrunpieran..-luchia calma ,recuerdas lo que paso con meru –**intervino hanon-**me dejan hablar ,(grito)bueno como estaba diciendo …-hippo esta ahio ,miren el mar –**dijo nikora y todos fueronn corriendo a la playa donde melody en la orilla viendo asombrada que se acercaba una luz negra.

**Que pasa melody-**pregunto nikora-**los caballeros de los abismos-**susurro,nikora lo escucho y pregunto-**que son-eh…son un grupo de hermanos que tienen los mas macabros poderes y los que empezaron a guerra,ellos con sus poderes pueden crear a las criaturas de la oscuridad y quieren mi perla ,no se porque según mio madre dijo que tiene poderes magnificos-bien chicas ya saben que hacer-**dijo luchia,luego pregunto-**melody le entras-a que te refieres .no te vas a transformar-en que-no te sabes transformar-**luchia se mato de la risa pero se detuvo cuando nikora le piso el pie y dijo-**su perla no funciona como las suytas tiene un poder especial y ella es pequeña aun no lo sabe usar-bueno..perla roso-perla aquamarina-perla verde-perla violeta-perla añil-perla amarilla(**otra vezsi preguntan por sara o seira no estan por sara murio y seira la verdad no se que le paso asi que…)-y se tranformaron.

**con que las princesas sirenas e oido mucho de ustedes-**dijo una luz negra que se acercaba-**quien eres tu- yo soy black light(luz negra)-que quieres –esaperla-**dijo señalando la perla de melody y con sus poderes levanto a melody y le arranco el collar-**fue muy facil.**

Makoto estaba en el muelle con sus binoculares iendo la ecea y al ver que podrian acerle algo a melody agarrouna mascara nagra ,una capa negra por adentro roja y un sombrero de copa adivinen… tanbien negra(casi parecido a un mini tuxedo maks de sailor moon)y fue corriendo a ese lugar la verdad si estaba que se demoraria unos 5 minutos por ahí.

**Dejala en paz-**gritaron en unisono las princesas y empezaron a cantar:

Canto de sirena arriba el telon

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer  
iva yo hacia el cabo del arcoiris  
oi una melodia antes del –**ha ,no me hagan reir-**dijo black light riendo y burlándose,las chicas se empezaron a preocupar ,porque o le afectaba su canto-**ahí les va-**lanzo unas cadenas que atraparon a las chicas-**al fin yo tengo la perla arcoíris-**y empezó a colocar un monton de energía negra en la perla hasta que se volvió negra-**perla negra dame tu poder-no-**grito melody y la perla volvió a su color original-**pero que-**la perla floto sola nuevamente donde melody quien la agarroen sus manos y la puso en su pecho donde esta su corazón la perla empezó a brillar mientras las demás miraban con asombro ,aun con las cadenas, de proto de la perla salio una voz:**melody, querida hija esta perla es tu tesoro y tienes que aprender a usar ya que solo contigo muestra su verdadero poder .di lo que tu corazón piense el color de tu perla Cambiara depende de tu estado de animo pero tu poder máximo es el color blanco con el tiempo lo descubrirás di lo que tu corazón desee-¡mi sirena!-**melody abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el ese chico talvez su único amor pero con una apariencia de cabellero,melody tenia las mejillas rojas y con una sonrisa dijo –**perla arcoíris bríndame tu poder –**la luz se volvió mas intensa y luego bajo su intensidad melody se encontraba en algo parecido a una ropa de baño de una sola pieza-**animate y canta conmigo-**el traje empezó a cambiar de color rápidamente -**rosa-**grito y la variación se detuvo en ese mis mo color .de la pieza empezó a crecer una bella y hermosa falda que solo llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia muchoas decorativos,luego la parte de arriba empezó a formarde una parse sin manba como la de luchia pero mas bonito por decirlo asi y en vez de una cadena salio una tiara rosa con un diamante fucsia en el medio,finalmente el microfoo apareció cn so perla pero no blanca si no rosa el color de micrófono era blanco con detellesrosa(los detalles variaran depende del color de su perla).

**Perla prepárate para cantar**

Yo no sé, la razón  
di por que me late fuerte el corazón  
yo no sé, la razón mira como arde la llama del amor  
nunca he sentido, algo tan abrumador.

**que me esta pasando –**se decía black light al sentir un dolor intenso  
Estoy cantando y no puedo parar,  
¡HEY!  
estroy bailando y no puedo parar,  
¡HEY!  
no hay vuelta atrás, no hay nada más,  
quando te empiezas a enamorar!  
las chicas estaban perplejan no lo podían creer pero se dieron cuenta que era un poder que tenían que proteger  
El coral, cuenta sus secretos a la mar,  
También yo,este amor,  
debo confesarlo,  
¡y lo haré!  
Porqué siempre seguiré cantando,  
siente la emoción, que desborda mi, corazón!

**Noooo-**grito nuestro malvado villano ya que por el dolor tuvo que desanecerse y volver a su guarida ,las chicas quedaron libres mientras melody corria a ver a su "amado"-**garcias a ti pude descubrir como funciona mi perla ,te…te lo agradezco-mi sirena-**dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y le dio una nota-**me tego que ir –**y se fue corriendo , como era tarde desvanecio en el ocaso,melody abrió la nota y decía-**Msr.M.**Melody simplemente miro melancolica hacia el lugar donde se fue corriendo su amado.

En algún lugar de las profundidades:

**con que esa niña-**decia black light a sus hermanos:black shark ,black Pearl y black diamond .respctivamente hiban de menor a mayor poder-**esa niña tiene los poderes ,sin ella la perla no funciona-no puede ser –**exclamo diamond,luego se calmo y dijo-**bueno ,si asi esta la cosa has lo necesario-no los defraudare hermanos-**dijo desvaneciéndose.

**Bien les gusto bueno me tarde un mes pero lo termine con todo eso de los exámenes y ahora el concurso de danza bueno se acerca el las fiestas patrias de mi hermoso y amado peru y tendre una semana entera para escribir mas.**

**En el proximo capitulo voy a poner los avences del que sigue y la publicidad de un fanfac de sakura card captor asi que estén atentos asi que adio…**

**Ah,ah ,ah no se me van a escapar adivimen que significa:**

**Msr.M**

**Y ahí recién pondré los avances,espero sus comentaria hasta la proxima** .


End file.
